Hiroki Sugimura (Novel)
Backstory When Hiroki Sugimura (杉村弘樹 Sugimura Hiroki) was little, bullies had stolen his new comic book. He ended up crying and meeting Takako Chigusa. After that incident, he took up martial arts to make sure it never happened again. Hiroki used to be shorter than Takako but over the summer he had a growth spurt and people didn't bully him after that. Some people found him intimidating but a few such as Yumiko Kusaka find his brooding interesting. He was shy and didn't socialise much but he was friends with Shinji Mimura and Shuya Nanahara. Hiroki was into Chinese poetry which is easy to obtain as the Greater Republic of East Asia views China as part of their homeland. Appearance Hiroki had a tall, lanky body. He was one of the tallest kids in his class. He had long straight hair, and showed an aura of toughness. He was also pretty quiet, which made kids leave him alone. Friends and Enemies Because he was shy and gave off a tough image, Hiroki didn't hang out with the guys in his class much, but once people got to know him he turned out to be nice. Shuya Nanahara was one of the people he was friends with but his best friend in the class was Takako Chigusa. The two had known each other since there were kids and up until the end of elementary school, they would often visit each other. They would become classmates again in their second year of junior high and talked on the first day about crushes. In the Program Searching After losing Takako, Hiroki ran away from the school and looked in his day pack to see what he had recieved as a weapon. After he went through the manual, Hiroki went on his search for his best friend and crush. It wasn't until around eleven am that he finally got someone to appear on his device. The student was located in H-8 which was the residential area and it was going to become a forbidden zone very soon. Hiroki, not wanting to lose any chance to lose someone, raced throughout the houses. As he searched, he found a mop and took off the stick so he could use it as a weapon. Eventually the signal was closer and inside one house so Hiroki went to the backyard and found a broken window. He knew that the chances of a living person were slim but he had to check just in case and entered the house by a window as quietly as he could. He caught a whiff of rusty metal and as he moved down the hall, it became stronger and entered the kitchen. The smell was that of Megumi Eto's corpse. Hiroki put aside his things and then felt guilty for being relieved that it wasn't who he was looking for, his friend Takako Chigusa and crush, Kayoko Kotohiki He lifted her body and placed her face up. He then closed her eyes and wanted to fold her arms over her chest but her body was too stiff, thus he gave up. He grabbed his things and ran away before the area became a forbidden zone. Hiroki later found Kaori Minami but he since he did not know who it was at first, he hid in the shrubs. Kaori saw him and fired but Hiroki ran away in time. Takako Chigusa Around one pm, Hiroki finally found his best friend, but it was too late to save her as she was losing blood. The first thing she asked him was how he got there but all he said was that he managed. He knelt down beside her and lifted up her head. Hiroki wanted to know who wounded her and learend that it was Mitsuko Souma. With that information out of the way, Hiroki revealed that he was waiting for her but lost her thanks to Yoshio and her taking off at full speed. Takako just smiled and thanked him. Suddenly she blurted out if he had a crush on someone. Hiroki said that he did but then Takako wanted to know if it was her. He replied that it wasn't and she asked him to hold her as she died. He did his best to hold her up and she told him to survive and that he had become a stud. Hiroki then replied that she is the most stylin girl in the world and two minutes later, Hiroki had lost his best friend in his arms and he wept. Escape Plan After a while Hiroki found 3 people on his GPS hiding in the medical clinic. After calling out to them it became apparent that they were Shuya (his friend), Noriko and Shogo. At first Hiroki and Shogo mutually didn't trust each other but later he was offered a place in their escape off the island. However Hiroki declined as he was looking for his secret crush Kayoko Kotohiki and he was promised a place once he found her. He had to set three fires and then listen for a birdcall every 15 seconds and then try to follow it to find the trio and escape. The Killer Mitsuko Souma When searching for Kayoko, Hiroki noticed a person was following him on his GPS and he turned around to see Mitsuko Souma aiming to shoot him. She lost her gun to Hiroki tossing it and acted as if she was in need of help and wanted to team up. She may have tried to seduce him as she revealed her thighs as she fell and pretended not to notice (in a similar way to what she did with Tadakatsu Hatagami). Her act was so convincing that only Takako's dying moments were the only thing that made him doubt her, as Takako Chigusa was killed by Mitsuko. Mitsuko then tries to convince him that Takako attacked her and she died in self defence but her attempt failed. Mitsuko reaveals her true personality and how she wants to take rather than be taken. She offers him sex but Hiroki declines and asks how she can kill so easily. Mitsuko reveals her tragic past which shocks him. While Hiroki is so shocked by her backstory it gives Mitsuko time to reach behind her back and throw Megumi Eto's Knife at him in the shoulder. Mitsuko then escaped; while Hiroki knew he couldn't kill her but he didn't want Kayoko to fall into her trap. Toshinori Oda While searching he finds Toshinori Oda who sees an oppertunity to kill again (he doesn't like Hiroki because he's both tall and good looking, which he is jealous of). Toshinori tries to gain his trust and attack when he is vulnerable. Hiroki however has quick reflexes due to his karate and he easily defends himself. Hiroki feels that he has to kill Toshinori because he is playing the game and manages to break his finger but their fight is interrupted by Kazuo Kiriyama. Hiroki flees before Kazuo can attack him but Toshinori is left to battle with Kazuo. Kazuo and the Lighthouse After a while of searching around the island, he heard gunshots go off at the lighthouse (not realizing that there was a shootout between the girls occupying the place). He decided to go investigate. He went inside and found the corpses of five girls. He went and investigated until he heard gunfire outside the house. Little did he know, that was Kazuo Kiriyama. He closed the door and knelt behind it. As Kazuo entered the lighthouse, he fired five shots in his blindspot. As soon as he stopped firing, Hiroki jumped on him and swung at him with his stick, but at the last instant he climbed to the highest shelf installed behind the door. Kazuo was about to shoot him but Hiroki's broom stick struck his wrists. He tried to pull another gun, but Hiroki struck him again. They then got into a fistfight. Hiroki eventually got the upper hand and grabbed Kazuo's arm and using a pistol he found, fired all of the rounds into his stomach. Just as he thought he won, Kazuo stabbed him in the stomach. With every ounce of strength, he slammed his elbow into Kazuo's face, and he fell back. Hiroki then ran away. Kayoko Kotohiki Hiroki finally found the girl he had been searching for after two days, Kayoko Kotohiki was right in front of him and his jaw dropped, his eyes were gleaming. Hiroki called out her name but she shrieked and ran away. Hiroki ran after her and called after her, trying to get her to stop. Once he was ten meters away from her, he saw that she had turned around and was aiming at him. She fired at him which caused him to fall back. As he lay there, Kayoko came over to finish him off so he tossed his gun aside. Hiroki told her to listen and told her how to contact Shogo,Shuya and Noriko. After he told her what to do, he told her to escape before anyone else came since someone could have heard the gunshot. Kayoko realized what she had done and fell on her knees beside him, crying. Hiroki told her that he was going to die anyway and was just happy to see her. Seeing her confusion, Hiroki finally confessed his feelings for her and then told her to go as he didn't mind dying because of her. He asked once more for her to go or else... and those were his final words. Notes and Trivia Category:Battle Royale novel characters *He's one of the two students starting without any real weapon. The other one is Toshinori Oda Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters